Fullmetal Soul Eater
by soul-maka-kid98
Summary: When Maka is in trouble, non other than the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, comes to save here!  Note, this isn't a action sort of thing, more of drama and romance, and love triangles  Yay   lol   SoulXMakaXEdward
1. Legless girl

-Maka's P.O.V.-

I didn't really know how to feel when my dad came in that morning, tears in his' eyes, red hair messy and tie halfway un-done. My white haired partner, Soul, clenched my shoulders as I sat down, trying to ready myself for the impending news my father would bring. He didn't try to dull it down, but was rather blunt. "Your mother is dead. Murdered by a crazed psycho path on her way here to see you." He whispered, hanging his head, making his' crimson hair cover his face so I couldn't see it anymore. Numbly, I realized it was almost the color of Soul's eyes. Right now, the blood-red eyes pierced me, searching for a reaction, holding me in a position that if I had not just heard of my mother's death, I would have melted in.

Taking in a breath, I tucked a piece of my sandy blonde hair behind my ear. "When…When did you hear of this?" I shakily asked.

"Just this morning…" My father replied, still not looking up. Tears were stinging at my eyes, but I hardly noticed them. Sure, in most of the books I read, the heroine's mother died, but most of the books I read were sleazy at times, so that meant if I followed the life of my book, Soul and I would be getting it on tonight.

Um, no thanks, I think I'll pass on that.

I had a bad habit of trying to cheer myself up in sad or sappy situations by remembering something funny. So when I was at Papa's brothers wedding, I began laughing as he slipped the golden ring on his' new bride's finger, earning a few weird glances.

That was the last time I did that.

But right now, even remembering the funny look from everyone in the chapel, I was still crying. I was shaking uncontrollably, and that was when I noticed it was raining outside. It felt like even the heavens were crying with me, for the loss of the only motivation I really had to get better. I always wanted to be just like Mama. My dream was to make Soul an invincible death scythe. The one day, I'd go see Mama. I'd show her all I'd done, all for her.

But just like my heart, that dream was shattered. As Papa leaned over to hug me, I let him. Even though I'd denied him of ever being my Papa, now, all I really needed or wanted was a parent.

"Maka…" Soul whispered, stroking the side of my face. I stood abruptly, Soul jumping off of me, Papa looking up solemnly. He was a mess. I was one too.

"I need to take some time alone…I'm going for a walk." I said, turning and heading for the door.

"Take an umbrella!" Soul cried. I simply ignored him though and took off into the cold night, rain drenching my clothes immediately.

I was wearing my black trench coat with a white dress shirt and yellow sweater vest underneath, and a red plaid mini skirt; my battle outfit. Soul and I had just come from defeating a Kishin egg, earning our 44th soul, after a mix up with the cat Blair sent us back to square one. Right now, though, my green tie with white stripes now seemed to choke me.

I stood in the rain (dramatically) and continued crying, my tears mixing with the rain. I felt stiff and uncomfortable in all of my clothing. Groaning, I yanked off my tie and threw it into a puddle. My coat, sweater vest and boots followed, and I stood there, in my white shirt and skirt, no shoes, and let out my hair which was in very messy pigtails. I stood there and looked up at the maniac moon, still crying. I was being a total drama queen, but right now it seemed to feel okay. All these emotions I kept bottled up, acting like a book worm, lashing out randomly; none of it was really ever me.

As I stood there, I barely noticed the shadowy figure lurking. I ignored it, keeping in the light. I wasn't too bad of a fighter, and when my adrenaline is high, I can do almost anything.

But as the small beam of light I sought refugee under flickered then died, numbness crept over me. What's the point?

"Your soul…It looks so tasty!" A voice called out. I turned in the direction of the voice, my heart normal, my breath shallow, nothing abnormal, even though an alarm was going off in my head.

"Thanks." I replied lazily. I was going into a state of bliss. As the man approached, I noticed a silver blade in his hand. "That's a nice knife you got there."

The man grinned, revealing sharp teeth, like Souls'.

Wait…Who's Soul? Nothing seems right now. Everything is twisting and morphing. I'm drifting…Slowly drifting…

The man tied a cloth in my mouth, and then pushed me down. I stared back up at him, un-phased. He looked rather displeased at that, though.

"Scream, little girl!" He yelled, "It's no fun if you half enjoy it!"

"Uh, okay." I said then, with as much emotion as a brick, I said "Ahh. Stop. Please. Nooo."

"Making a fool of me, eh?" The man growled, holding up the giant machete.

I shrugged. "Just doing as you told me." The alarms inside my head were starting to annoy me. I had to relax. Everything was pretty dark. I wonder why.

Above me, he started laughing crazily. I twitched slightly, still numb, but even as my conscience was failing, I could sense danger in this situation.

As he laughed, he reached down for my left leg. Taking the blade, he began to saw…Back and forth…Back and forth… Red blood was everywhere. As feeling began to leave my leg, I drifted into the darkness, giving everything up, not caring.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" An unfamiliar voice cried out. A man in red with a blonde braid kicked the man off, who apparently was holding my leg. "AL! SEE IF SHES ALIVE!" He yelled.

A giant suit of armor approached me. The last thing I saw were his' red eyes staring back at me before everything went black and I succumbed to the cold darkness.


	2. I will save her

-Edward's P.O.V.—

As I clapped my hands together to summon a blade on my right mechanic arm, a black and red striped blade pierced the man. Blood flowed from his stomach and mouth, and I barely had time to look away before the corpse was kicked off, and he slumped to the ground, revealing a boy about my age with white spiky hair, wearing a orange and yellow jacket and red pants.

"You mother fucking bastard!" The white haired boy yelled, before continuously stabbing the already dead man. A small red and black orb appeared, and he boy grabbed it. "45th soul." He hissed, before raising it to his mouth and with a quick motion, he swallowed it.

"What the…" I whispered, awe-struck. The blade had become his entire arm, with no transmutation circle, no arm like mine. The blade disappeared and went back to normal, jacket sleeve and all. He then turned to the now right-legless girl.

"Maka…" He whispered, tears in his eyes. Al was wrapping the ripped off sleeves of her white shirt, gingerly tying them around the stub of her leg. I nearly vomited when I saw her leg, strewn across the street, blood marking the path it had flown when I had kicked the man off her.

As Al wrapped the pure white shirt around her stub of a leg, it was instantly dyed a deep red. Her face was losing color, by now it was almost the color of her shirt. Al turned to me, distress in his voice.

"I don't know if she'll make it, brother! So much blood…" He whimpered.

"It's okay Al. We can and will save her." I replied reassuringly. Then I turned to the shivering boy. "What's your name?"

"I'm…Soul…Soul Eater Evans." He replied quietly. "And that's Maka Albarn. She's my technician."

I wrinkled my eyebrows upon hearing that. "Technician? Does that mean you're a weapon or something?" I asked skeptically. Soul nodded.

"I'm a scythe. Here, it's easier to show you." He said. He turned to blue before morphing…Into a blade then a pole. He fell to the ground, and I looked over. He had a jagged stripe of black then red on his' blade, with a red eye and a long metal pole. I stared in disbelief.

Was that some new form of human transmutation? Did he have the Philosophers Stone? As he morphed back, I grabbed him by the jacket.

"I want you to tell me exactly how you can do that. Do you have the Philosophers Stone?" I barked in his' face.

"I'm not the only one! I go to Shibusen as a technician's partner. That's Maka. We collect 99 of those souls that I ate from that guy, then one witch soul, and I can become a death scythe." He said in a rush. "And I don't know what the FUCK a Philoso-whatta stone is, so leave me alone!"

I scoffed. I was still nowhere near getting the Philosophers Stone and giving Al his' body back. "Al, send word to Winry to send another automail leg. This girl is special, I just know it."

I had to admit, she was kinda pretty. She had long slender legs, gorgeous sandy blonde hair, and perfect pink lips. But right now she was almost translucent. And with her shirt drenched…You could see right through it…Seems like she wasn't wearing a bra today…

Al must have seen what I was staring at, because I got a smack on the head. I winked at him and he rolled his eyes. Al carefully picked her up while Soul went over and got her clothes, strewn in a puddle.

Al and I had just arrived in this town when I smelt blood…So much of it that I could barely ignore it. When I saw the man cutting through the bone, and the girl half dead, the hero in me took over. But it seemed Soul had beaten me to killing the bastard.

I suppose I have a bit of a hero complex, but I really want to help her. I want to do anything I can, and if that means giving her an automail leg, well I'll give her a damn automail leg. I can tell she's strong, and has a strong spirit. She is definitely worth saving, and I'll do that no matter the costs.

Love at first sight seems cheesy, but right now I might be experiencing that.

Images of Winry flashed in my mind. But I didn't like Winry like that. Sure, she was pretty, but the way she dressed…And all the fricken' wrenches she threw at my head sure didn't do her much good. Really, all she is to me is a childhood friend, and my mechanic. Nothing more, nothing less.

But this girl, Maka, even though I had never talked to her, I could still feel something overwhelming, dwelling inside her. Perhaps she has one of those orb things inside her? It was pulsing, like a star, from my brother's arms, I could feel her there. All I wanted right now was for her to wake up so I could talk to her. Soul said they don't have alchemy here. But who knows? She seems like a smart girl.

If I took her to the hospital here, they wouldn't prepare her correctly for an automail leg. I'd have to take care of her myself. I turned to Soul. "Take me to your house. The doctors here wouldn't take care of her properly."

Soul glared at me. "What the hell do you know, you puny freak? She got her fucking leg cut off! Of course we should take her to a hospital!" He spat. I winced, and upon hearing the word "puny" I cracked.

"WHO THEL HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT NOT EVEN A MICROSCOPE CAN SEE, BASTARD? YOU'RE NOT EVEN THAT MUCH TALLER THAN ME!" I yelled, waving my arms up and down.

"Brother! Please! He didn't say any of that!" Al intervened. He turned to Soul then. "Please, Soul, if we took her to a doctor, all they'd do is patch it up, and leave her with crutches. We can prepare her for a new automail leg, the same as Ed!"

Al always did have a gift of talking to people in a way to get them to practically love him forever. I did envy that about him. But the bastard had called me puny. For that, I'll hate him forever. No one and I mean no one makes a crack about my size without getting a foot up their ass, or a fist in their face.

Soul was definitely no exception.

As I pulled back to strike, Al let out a yelp. Maka was stirring.

"Ah…What happened? Where am I?" She said with a jolt. "I can't…Feel my leg…So much blood…" She was fading again.

"Maka! MAKA!" Soul yelled. He ran to her and began caressing her face. Hm, I wonder if it was soft. Maybe a bit firm…

"Maka, it will be okay. We're going to give you an automail leg. I'm Edward Elric, a state alchemist. I won't let you die." I said making sure she caught a glimpse of me before her eyes closed.

"Now I'm just like Mama...I wanna see Mama…Take me to her…" She whispered. Then, her eyes closed again.

"Uh, Soul, where's her mom?" I asked. What a weird request. But whatever.

Soul didn't reply, just cried. I'd never seen a man cry that much. "Soul? Where is she?" I asked, much more quiet.

"Her mom died today. Murdered by a psychopath." I winced. 'Just like Mama'…

"DAMN IT!" He yelled, punching the wall. "I should have followed her! None of this would have happened!"

Calmly, I put my hand on his' shoulder. "It's okay. She's not dead. I will save her. No matter what!" I will save her. I might love her. No matter how stupid and unprofessional of me that might sound, it was the truth. I, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, the youngest State Alchemist there is, has fallen for a girl I've never even talked to.

Pa-fucking-thetic.

Oh well.

The Alchemetic ways were vast, and I had studied them all when I was getting ready for my State Alchemist test. Healing was one of them, and I vaguely remembered the circle for it. It was to stop bleeding by speeding up the growth of skin. It was extremely painful however.

"Let's get her to your house where I'll perform the alchemy. Al, lie her down on a bed, and Soul, look for some chalk." I demanded, and then continued on into the house, trying to recall memories of what the circle looked like.

Inside Maka's room, it was tidy, books stacked on a desk, and a small picture of her holding a grimacing Soul, while her smile was genuine. I noticed her eyes were an emerald green, and they seemed to pierce my heart. I found myself smiling to myself upon seeing her.

"She is pretty, isn't she?" Al's voice startled me. I turned around to see him bridal style carrying her to her bed. I gave him a sad smile.

"I just hope she doesn't like that punk Soul." I replied. Al let out a small laugh and set her down. I brushed some of her blood-caked hair off her face and checked her pulse.

Not to sound like a perv or anything, but her nipples were kinda distracting. And with how high the man had cut, I'd see her underwear….

My nose felt hot and I was almost positive a nosebleed was coming on. I held the top of my nose and threw my head back, averting any more blood.

I was getting turned on by a half dead girl with one leg and blood everywhere.

That's pretty fucked up.

Soul entered with a piece of chalk and a wet towel. He placed the towel on her head and handed me the chalk. I usually didn't need a transmutation circle, but right now I couldn't risk messing up. It was like training wheels on a bike.

I clapped once, and then put my hands on the circle. A flash of pink light appeared, and I slowly directed it to her leg. She began to twitch, and she let out a small scream, and then tried to hold it in by clenching her teeth (which were perfectly white, by the way).

As the skin began to morph over the uncovered bone, she began to thrash, her hands turning into the tight fists, and tears welling in her eyes.

"Soul…" she gasped. The bone resided slightly for the skin to go over, causing another thrash. "Ed…Ward…"

She remembered my name…I tried to keep from smiling as I closed the gap and sealed the skin. She let out a final "AUGHHHHHH" then went still again, but her chest began rising and falling with steady breathing. I wiped away a bead of sweat brought on by the pressure and sat back.

Soul had been happy for an instant when she called his' name, and he had grabbed her hand. But when she whispered mine, his' expression had turned to stone. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"So, Edward," he said through clenched teeth, like it hurt to say my name. "When will this leg be in?"

Al leaned over. "Winry said she can have it done in 2 days, but Death City is pretty far away. I told her to send it by train, so it may take 7 to 10 days for it to come."

"Shit!" I hissed. I then shook my head. It was pointless to do that. "Oh well. We'll have to mange. When she wakes up, we'll see how she feels. But once the leg is here, I have to attach it to her nerves, and that hurts like hell. Trust me."

Soul glared. "How would you know that?"

I sighed. "Because I've had it done some 4 times now." I said, rolling up my pant leg and removing the right sleeve of my jacket, showing him my automail leg and arm.

I wasn't sure if he was impressed or disgusted by my fake limbs. Which ever, he turned back to Maka. It was pretty late, and I was tired.

"I think we all should get some rest." I said, standing up. Soul didn't move, just sat there, holding her hand. I stared at him with half lidded eyes and envy. Al stood and exited. We had permission to crash on the couch downstairs, so we headed down.

As Al lied down, he almost immediately fell asleep, due to all the excitement of the day. I sat there, but I couldn't sleep. Quietly, I tip toed up the stairs and opened Maka's door slightly, and sat there, watching Maka, even after Soul had fallen asleep. Her light breathing was like a lullaby, and the comfort that came with it brought a peaceful sleep once I knew she was okay.


End file.
